Mini Phoenix Drabbles
by Confession68
Summary: These are small drabbles for during and after The Ritual of Fire Phoenix Island that I promised. You should read the story before reading these! Otherwise, they won't make sense. LuNa. Please review! Now rated T. INCOMPLETE/ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Author's Note: **Here is the first of the drabbles for The Ritual of Fire Phoenix Island that I promised to submit. These are actually drabbles for during my story. The sequels will come later. Please review! Flames and criticism are welcome! Enjoy! XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece…I just love it to death!! XD

**Mini Phoenix Drabbles**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

Jiro and Yui Abe stood at the harbor facing the Straw Hat crew. "Arigato…for everything. We wouldn't have been able to do this alone." said Jiro as he smiled at the group.

"Of course. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have been able to help everyone!" exclaimed Luffy with a grin.

"I'm sorry you had to lose your memory in order to do it…" said Yui as she frowned at both Luffy and Nami.

"It's okay. As long as everyone is free, we will be fine with that." said Nami quietly.

Jiro and Yui both smiled at her. "Well, I guess this is good-bye." said Jiro as he and his wife boarded their small ship. They had both been waiting for the day to finally be able to go back to their family.

The crew waved from the harbor as the couple waved back while they sailed away. Once out of view, the crew began to turn away. However, Luffy and Nami didn't move. "I'm glad they are able to move on…" said Nami quietly.

"Aa…" agreed Luffy.

"Wish I could do the same…" she whispered inaudibly. Luffy turned to her as she turned and walked away. He only watched with an expressionless gaze.

"Are you coming, Luffy?!" called Usopp who was already some distance away with the others. Nami was just reaching them and kept going.

Luffy grinned. "Aa!" he called as he ran after them.

**Author's Note: **I don't know how, but I _completely _forgot about this couple in my story! So, I had to make a drabble for them! Please review! Oh and by the way, in my story, I say that Luffy and Nami hadn't exchanged a single word. However, if you remember correctly, that was from the crew's point of view. So, technically, they never exchanged a word. XP


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar Feelings

**Author's Note: **This is the time Nami mentioned…or was it Luffy, anyways, where they mentioned about running into each other while one was going in and the other was going out. This is just what they were thinking or feeling at the time it happened. Just more detail. Please Review! Flames and criticism is welcome! Enjoy! XD

**Mini Phoenix Drabbles**

**Chapter 2: Familiar Feelings**

Luffy sat on the lion figure head and stared off at the rising and falling ocean. Then he frowned. He was hungry. "Maybe I can get Sanji to fix me a snack!" he exclaimed as he got up and jumped down. He began to run towards the kitchen. He ran up the stairs two at a time. He ran up to the door and was about to open it. However, the door opened and he came face to face with Nami. His eyes widened as he stared down at her. She too only stared at him wide eyed. His heart began to pound.

Nami stared up into the face of her Captain. She no longer felt comfortable around him anymore. After yesterdays breakfast, it became awkward to be around him. She knew he might possibly feel the same, which made it worse. She would never forget that burning sensation of his touch from that day of the banquet. What bothered her the most…was that it had been _before_ the banquet. They hadn't been drugged then. Then she realized they were still staring at one another. Her eyes widened further. 'Someone might notice!' she thought to herself. She lowered her gaze as she shoved her way past him. "Excuse me…" she mumbled as she made her way to the observation room.

Luffy made a soft throaty noise at her pushing past him. He turned and watched her until she turned to corner. Then he furrowed his brows in a sad frown. He turned and looked down at the ground in front of him. Things had become awkward. Something he had never wanted to happen. He never wanted his Nakama to feel uncomfortable around him. At breakfast the day before, he had felt something weird when she had touched him. He had felt like he had been scolded. The heat had engulfed his whole body. He remembered that feeling all to well. It was the feeling he had gotten at the hotel when he had been alone with her.

Question was, what was he going to do about it…? He sighed to himself and turned away from the dining room. He no longer felt hungry. He didn't waste time using the stairs. He jumped over the rail and made his way back to the lion figure head. A place he found himself at more and more often lately.


	3. Chapter 3: Stupefied

**Author's Note: **Here is chibi, mini, drabble number three!! XD I hope you all enjoy it! Please review! Flames and criticism are welcome! Enjoy! XD

**Mini Phoenix Drabbles**

**Chapter 3: Stupefied**

Nami looked around at her Nakama. Everyone was doing their own thing. She frowned. She had noticed the day before that her mikan trees were full of ripe mikan. She wanted to pick some of them today and have Sanji make a dessert or juice out of them for her. She had the basket in her hand as she stared down at the crew with a frown. She turned to Zoro, he was weightlifting. She turned to Robin, she was engrossed in a book. Sanji, Franky and Chopper were no where in sight. Usopp was sitting on the deck, pouring weird colored liquids into a test tube.

Then she glanced up at Luffy. He was just sitting at the figure head doing nothing. She frowned further. She made her way down the stairs and over to Usopp. "Oi, Usopp." she called as she reached him.

"Hmm?" he hummed not really paying her any mind.

"Mind helping me with my trees?" she asked.

"Can't right now…Why don't you ask Sanji…He always does stuff for you…" he mumbled.

"I think he's cooking something right now." she replied.

"Well, I'm busy…Why don't you ask Luffy? He's not doing anything…" he mumbled without looking at her once.

"Right…" she mumbled as she turned towards Luffy with a frown. She didn't exactly feel comfortable around him right now. However, she sighed to herself and made her way over to him anyway. Usopp glanced up from his work and frowned at Nami. Then he shrugged and continued his work.

Nami quietly approached him and only stared at his back for awhile. Then she sighed again. "Oi, Luffy." she called.

Luffy jumped up fairly high and quickly turned. "Oh, Nami!" he said as he scratched his head.

Nami stared at him wide eyed. 'I actually scared him?' she thought to herself. "Uh…I need some help." she said.

"Oh…" he said as he looked to the side. Then he looked back to her. "Okay…" he finished.

Then he stood up to make his way down. However, he didn't quite make it down the way he had probably planned. He tripped on his sandal and came hurtling down landing flat on his face. He sat up and rubbed his nose. "Ite-e…" he whined as he scrunched up his face.

Nami's cheeks puffed out to keep from laughing. Luffy looked up at her and grinned stupidly. "Are you okay?" she asked as she giggled.

"Aa! I'm fine!" he replied with his grin. Nami just nodded as she turned and made the walk towards the back of the ship.

Once they reached her small orchard, she handed Luffy the basket. "Here, hold this for me while I pick the ripe ones." she said as she smiled at him.

Luffy reached for the basket as he stared at her smile. However, he, for some reason, wasn't paying attention and dropped the basket. "Ah!" he exclaimed as he looked down wide eyed. Nami stared at him with wide eyes. 'What's wrong with Luffy today?' she thought to herself.

He knelt down and picked it up and just grinned at her as he chuckled while scratching the back of his head. She rose up a brow before turning and beginning to look over her trees for ripe mikan. Luffy made a pained expression as her back was turned. He followed her around as he held onto the basket and watched as she placed mikan after mikan into the basket. He just stared at her back as she smiled to herself while she picked her mikan. Then she turned around and frowned at him. He blinked as his eyes widened. She stared at him for awhile with furrowed brows. All he did was stare back at her stupidly.

"Luffy…?" she asked.

"Na…nani?" he questioned.

"Didn't you hear me?" she asked.

Luffy made a soft noise as he stared at her with furrowed brows and slightly parted lips. "Hear…you?" he asked confused.

Nami completely turned toward him. "Luffy, are you sure you're okay?" she asked with furrowed brows in concern.

"Aa…I'm fine…" he replied. Nami stared at him with furrowed brows for a long while. He only stared back.

Then she just turned back around. "I had said there are a lot of ripe ones…that we may have to make more than one trip…" she said quietly as she continued to search for more ripe mikan. Luffy furrowed his brows deeper. He hadn't heard her at all. What was wrong with him?

"Okay…" he replied quietly as he lowered his head.

**Author's Note: **If you don't remember, these are the times Luffy was thinking about just before going to talk to Nami. He had mentioned that he was no longer able to function properly when she was near and all he could do was grin stupidly at her. Also that it had made him feel like a moron. I hope you liked it! XD Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Man Overboard

**Author's Note: **This is finally the sequel drabbles from after Phoenix. From here on out, it will be sequels. I hope you like them! Please review! Flames and criticism are welcome! Enjoy! XD

**Mini Phoenix Drabbles**

**Chapter 4: Man Overboard**

Nami sighed and stretched as she sat at her desk. 'I think it's time for a break.' she thought as she smiled and got up. 'I think I will check on the others.' she continued to think as she walked out. She rounded the corner and looked up. Luffy was walking her way. She stopped and so did he. She glanced behind him. There was no one there. She smiled slowly as she slowly walked up to him.

He watched her approached with a blank expression. She kept walking until her body was against his. She raised her eyes and looked at him through her lashes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Were you coming to see me?" she asked in a low voice.

He smiled down at her. "Maybe." he replied with a bit of a laugh.

She pouted. "Maybe?" she asked in a sulky voice.

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Maybe not…maybe I just needed to go to the bathroom." he replied teasing her. She smiled menacingly at him as she grabbed and tugged on his hair. "Itee!" he said through clenched teeth.

Nami chuckled at him. "Maybe, or maybe not?" she asked again.

"Okay, maybe not! I was going to the bathroom!" he said as he laughed. She pulled his hair again as she laughed quietly. He lifted her up by her waist and brought her against the wall. She squealed quietly as she felt her back come up against the wall.

She leaned down and kissed him. He kissed her back. He loosened his grip as she slid down his hands until her feet touched the floor. He wrapped his arms back around her. Nami laughed through the kiss as she pushed him away, then she side stepped and then pushed him against the wall as her lips came back over his. He chuckled throatily.

This game continued until they lost track of where they were. Nami pushed him into the railing. Unfortunately, it was too hard and they both toppled over the side. Nami screamed as they fell. They both landed with a loud splash. Nami resurfaced with a gasp. Then her eyes widened. "Luffy!" she cried as she dove back under.

The crew all ran to where they heard the scream and then the splash. They looked over the side at the two ripples in the water. "What the hell?!" exclaimed Zoro as he began to remove his shirt. Suddenly, Nami resurfaced with Luffy in her arms. Luffy began to cough up sea water and gasp for air.

Zoro jumped in and then everyone helped them get back on board. "What the hell happened?!" yelled Zoro at the two. They both gave sheepish smiles.

"This idiot ran into me and lost his footing and caused us both to fall over the side!" she yelled as she smacked Luffy.

"Itee!" he yelled as he grabbed his head. He puffed out his cheeks as he glared at her. She smiled as her tongue was sticking out.

Everyone looked at them slightly confused, but didn't question her. "It's a good thing we're anchored right now!" yelled Zoro. "It would have been a hell of a lot of trouble retrieving you!" he continued.

"Sorry…" muttered Luffy as he bowed his head.

When the crew walked off Luffy turned to Nami with a glare. She repeated the smile at him. "Hey, we couldn't tell them the truth!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

He looked away. "You didn't have to hit me so hard…" he muttered.

"I had to make it look real!" she exclaimed. Then she smiled as she leaned over to him, pulling him to face her and then kissed him. "I will make it up to you later." she said softly as she got up to shower and change out of the wet clothes. Luffy stared after her and then smiled.

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoyed that drabble! If so, tell me! Review! XD


	5. Chapter 5: Returning The Favor

Mini Phoenix Drabbles

**Mini Phoenix Drabbles**

**Chapter 5: Returning The Favor**

Luffy walked across the deck with a sigh from the long day's hard work. It had been the day too clean, so the entire crew had done the job. Looking up, he then paused a blinked up at the finger that seemed to be beckoning to him. Tilting his head slightly, he looked behind and around to see he was the only one on deck at the moment. Blinking again, he decided to obey the call and made his way to it. He turned the corner, only for no one to be there. He quirked a brow as he scratched his head under his hat.

Suddenly, a hand appeared slowly around the other corner, a single finger beckoning him in a slow crook. Tilting his head again, he then made his way to it. He watched as the hand pulled back, disappearing. Blinking, he paused as he looked behind him before turning and kept going. He made it to the corner and turned, not seeing anyone still. Pursing his lips, he scratched his head again. Suddenly, the hand appeared out from an open door, the door to the observation room. It did the slow, sensual beckoning again. He blinked as he headed for it again.

Once in the door way, he looked inside, but didn't see anything still. He walked in a ways, noticing a chair placed in the middle. He tilted his head to the other side before making his way to it. He heard the door click shut behind him. He quickly turned to see Nami standing next to the now closed door, her hand still on the knob.

"N-Nami!" He said in surprise as he turned fully to her.

He swallowed shallowly when he noticed she was wearing something similar to what she'd worn back at the dance festival. She let go of the knob before slowly making her way to him, an unnerving smile on her beautiful face. He backed up until his calves bumped into the chair. She placed a finger on his bare chest, pushing him down into the chair. He blinked, but sat down. She then turned and pushed down on a dial they'd gotten from Skypiea. When music began to play, he realized it was the sound dial. Turning, she then began to sway her hips slowly to the music.

He blinked as his eyes widened a bit, immediately shifting them down to her hips. She then lifted her arms and began to move them gracefully with the music above her head. He shifted his eyes up to her arms, before her hips grabbed their attention again. She then began to roll her hips to the music. His eyes widened a little further. She moved gracefully as she then rolled her stomach to and fro from front to back. Swallowing hard, more sweat beaded down his face as he continued to watch. After awhile, she rolled her hips into a spin, twirling around gracefully.

Turning to the side, she then grabbed a hold of the ladder to the bathhouse as she slid her body down it, and then back up it slowly. Dancing around the ladder, she then dipped backwards, keeping a hold of it. Coming back up very slowly, she then turned to him with hooded eyes and parted lips. His entire body seemed to heat from her gaze, his eyes hooding as well. Dancing around the ladder again, she came back around to it's front, rolling her hips and stomach again. Then she shook her hips, causing the little bells to jangle as she did.

Gripping his shorts in a tight hold, he pulled up on them slightly as he just watched her body move. He gulped hard when she slowly and seductively began to walk towards him, her hips swaying hypnotically. When she reached him, she placed her palms on his shoulders, stepping over him and the chair, dancing over his legs. Then she slowly and seductively rolled her stomach close to his face before swaying her hips. Groaning, he gripped his shorts tighter as he fought to not touch.

Moving her legs from over his, she then slowly moved to behind him, leaving one of her hands on his shoulders. His breathing was ragged as sweat poured down his face now, shifting only his eyes to follow her. When she was completely behind him, he finally turned his head to watch her. She danced behind his chair before rolling to a squat behind him, and then coming back up slowly with her rear in the air. He gulped again when she leaned in close to him as the music finally stopped.

"Just returning the favor …" She whispered in his ear.

Slightly turning, he blinked in confusion. "Returning … the favor?"

She then slowly ran her hands down his bare chest. "You worked the entire time without a shirt on … You didn't think that wouldn't affect me?"

Blinking more, his eyes then widened at the realization. Leaning back, she removed her hands and then moved away from him. He remained where he was for a long time after the door had closed. After awhile, he took a deep, shaky breath before getting up and leaving as well.

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note:** Hahaha! A song inspired this little drabble! XD The song was either Kokia's Hana … or was it Tomoni … Ah, or maybe it was Neshia no tabibito … Hmm, maybe it was all three. They're all great songs! XD You should check them out! Or listen to them while re-reading this! XD Luffy got his first lap dance! XD Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! And actually, the main purpose I posted this was to let you all know that I've posted the first chapter to the sequel for Crossed on AFFnet. The name is mentioned in the very last paragraph of chapter 20 twice! XP HIDDEN AGENDA! XD Yes, yes! Go read it! XD Just in case you don't know the site, it's http (:) (/) (/) www (.) adultfanfiction (.) net (/) Unfortunately, you must be 18 years of age or older. Unless, of course, you lie … Ah yes, also don't forget to remove the spaces and brackets … Anyways, regardless of this, review this chapter! XD Ja!


End file.
